High School Fiascos
by Patissier
Summary: Takes place in the PPGZ anime. The girls are now 14, entering their first year of high school, finally leading a somewhat peaceful life..until the RowdyRuff Boys come by once again. Classic pairings: BlossomxBrick, BoomerxBubbles, ButchxButtercup. Enjoy!


Ahh hello! This is Pocky-chan speaking. This would have to be my second fanfiction so far. I recently saw the anime version of the Rowdyruff boys, and something clicked in my head. 'OMG. HOW COME THEY LOOK SO MUCH CUTER AND BETTER THAN THE ORIGINALS?!' Then I got attached to the whole PPGXRRB concept, and decided to make a fanfiction for them. Classic pairings, Boomer x Bubbles/Miyako. Brick x Momoko/Blossom. Butch x Kaoru/Buttercup.

I do not own anything, the original creator and japanese animator do, and I thank them for making the RowdyRuffs cuter, especially Boomer! grins

Anyways, they're 14 in this story. Freshmen in highschool, and it's their first day!

By the way: Momoko is Blossom, Kaoru is Buttercup, and Miyako is Bubbles, if you haven't watched the anime, which you should.

* * *

**Bubble's POV:**

I'm staring at the mirror, putting my baret in its place in my hair. I've been a powerpuff for a couple years. Nothing has changed much in the city, a few occasional attacks from Mojo, HIM, and the others, but nothing new. What did arouse my curiosity is that Mojo hasn't been attacking lately, and that we haven't seen those boys for years now...by boys I mean the Rowdyruff Boys. It never bothered me though, as long as there's no chaos and mayhem I don't mind. I put a stray hair behind my ear, looking at my appearance.

I looked at myself in the mirror, wondering if I had changed at all. Not much, my high curly ponytails now descended down a bit past my shoudlers, a tiny bit straight from the top of the ponytail and descends into my classic curls from there. I still have my kiddy look, but I HAVE matured my body somewhat. I grew a bit taller, and grew some curves. Not much, but average. Well not that it mattered to me, just that Blossom pointed it out to me that I fit some of my clothes better since I grew some curves. Oh well. I wore something similiar to my old uniform, the one with the white sweater, blue tie and blue plaid skirt. I wore a dress shirt, which was well fit but a tiny bit baggy from the neck to chest down, and the sleeves were long, baggy, and ended half way through my hand. It was tucked inside my blue skirt, which was plaid, alot like the old one I wore. My belt was still there, matching with the outfit. I didn't wear a tie anymore, but a blue satin neck ribbon.

Instead of the normal socks, I wore the cute leg warmers with some light blue sneakers underneath. Everyone said it gave me a 'cuddly' look. The guys haven't changed, they're still after me, I'm not interested in any of them though, and I'm over Takaaki. He was a childhood crush, and that was it.

As for Blossom/Momoko and Kaoru/Buttercup, they haven't changed much either. Blossom has matured like me, and stopped wearing her normal pink and white sweater with a jean skirt. Instead, she wore a pink t-shirt with the words 'Blossom' in white inprinted on it. She wore a ruffled pink skirt, and some socks and dress shoes. Kaoru still had the shaggy short jet black hair, but looked cute in it anyways. She wore a black fitted t-shirt, with the words 'Spunk' in dark green on it. She wore a dark tan cargo pants with green, black, and white wristbands. She hasn't changed that much either. Both of them, like me, still sported the belts.

I glanced at the clock, realizing the time and gasped a bit in surprise.

"Uwahh! Kaoru-chan and Momoko-chan will kill me if I wake them up late! After all, this is the first day of high school, we can't be late!"

I run towards Blossom's room first, and 'politely' shook her enough so she fell out of bed. Hey, living with Kaoru-chan and Momo-chan made some of their roughness rub off on me.

"Wake up, school's starting in an hour!"

I just stared at her, rubbing her eyes, stretching, not aware she's not on her floor. Well that was until she dropped her head back down expecting a pillow. '_BAM_!'

I quickly ran out, not wanting to face Momo-chan's wrath in the morning. At least not from what I heard Kaoru say a couple weeks back. Now I have to deal with the really hard to wake one, Kaoru. Well actually the more I think about it, it wasn't hard at all. I opened the door to Kaoru's room and walked straight in. Dark green wallpapers, black carpet, with her belongings scattered about, clothes hanging off the T.V and out of her drawers. "What a messy girl, haha. That's Kaoru-chan for you."

I walked over to her T.V, and looked on the top of it, took out the clothes on it, and grabbed the wrestle mania DVD and popped it into the DVD player, and turned on the T.V.

'_**AND NOW WE BRING YOUU, THE GREATEST MATCH OF ALL TIMEEE!!!!**_'

The screen boomed at me, and woke up the other puff lying in her bed instantly, and she ran up to glue her eyes to the screen, only to have the T.V flick off because of me.

"Ahh! What are you doing?! Do you not hear the screen saying '_greatest match_'?! I must watch it!"

"School starts in 45 minutes."

"What."

"Our first day of high school starts in 44 minutes now, Kaoru-chan."

"EHH!?"

Well that woke her up, apparently she slacked off in middle school and was scolded by the teacher all the time for being late, and she didn't want that to happen to her this year. Besides, we girls always seem to take a long while to get ready. Especially Momo-chan. Ah well, it's fine as long as we make it in time.

By the time Blossom and Buttercup were ready, we only had 15 minutes to fly to school, and their school would be a 25 minute trip..when we were flying.

"Ahh! We have to hurry! Let's go!"

We flew out the door, and quickly said our goodbyes to the professor mowing our lawn, and flew off in top speed.

I had a funny feeling today, I can't lay my hand on it!

"Nee, Momo-chan, Kaoru-chan, how are you feeling about today?"

"Funny, I'm scared! I don't want mean teachers! Haha!"

"I'd rather be eating chips today lying in my bed watching T.V like in the summer, which was what I was doing yesterday."

Looks like I was the only one feeling wierd.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Boomer's POV:**

"Agh...why must I be the responsible one for these two dweebs? It's the first day of school and they can't even get up properly."

Look at these two pathetic morons. Brick is on a side of his bed, and apparently he fell flat foward his face when he was trying to get up, and he's snoring like that with his butt hanging in mid-air. Oh geez, and Butch here..he never woke up. I think. He's punching the air in his sleep muttering something about 'Stupid blonde-haired, video game addicted sissy..that was my pie..! You're gonna go down, Boomer!' My right eye twitched in annoyance, was I the only one able to wake up and get ready?

I walked up over to Brick, and gave him a nice kick in the ass. Ignoring his yelp, I quickly walked over to Butch, smirked, and punched his face awake.

"Who's a stupid, blonde haired, video-addicted sissy?"

"OI! Boomer! What's the big idea, man!"

"HEY! I was dreamin there! What's the big idea?!"

"School."

I sighed and walked away from the two, munching on a piece of toast as I saw Brick and Butch scramble to their feet, surprisingly not wanting to be late for the first day of school. It had been years since they had any action. Butch was always either punching some straw scarecrow, Brick would be eating candy, or doing random useless things. Me, I just hung around, flying the skies making sure nobody would see me. I was surprised that I never ran into the PPGZ during those years. We haven't seen them in a long time, nor have we caused mayhem and mischief in the public. Which made us bored to death, cause' we live for mischief. Mojo had told us to stay put for a couple years, as in stay inside or just not get seen at all. We never really questioned him, even though we wanted to, we just had a feeling it's not smart to do so.

Anyways out of the blue that monkey suddenly told us to get our lazy butts to school for once, we've been receiving private tutoring by secret people we didn't know, so now he wanted us to enter high school and get to know some "people" so that we can eventually "take them down." What the heck is he talking about? We don't know, nor do we want to. As long as we can finally cause mayhem again, I'm really fine. Over the years we have become used to girls, apparently. How? We had a female tutor we had to deal with. We caused her hell, but hey. We didn't care about cooties..much. Normally we would just slack off and not bother getting our butts to school, but Mojo told us specifically not to slack off or anything. We don't like following his orders, but he gave us our treasures, the T.V and VIDEO GAMES! So we also gotta appreciate him hooking us up to a good school, and for taking care of us, even though we did that ourselves since we remained in weight.

Brick was conceited, and he works out alot, so he has some muscle and abs, but nothing like a body builders, same with Butch. They both look the same as they always were before, just taller, and a bit more mature. Me? Well I'm not someone who works out in the gym, I work out on the games, but I still have some muscle and a firm body, just not as good as the other two is all. I'm really childish though, I'm just not in the mood this morning since it's school and all..I need my air. We still wore the pants we wore as children, but fitted. We got rid of our long sleeved windbreakers. We wore the short sleeved versions of them, with the zipper unzipped and wearing a white shirt underneath. Sigh. They tease me to no end like always, saying I'm the softie of the group, which I really hate to admit it, I am. I'm a real softie, you just don't know! Anyways I glanced at the clock, crap. 10 minutes till the bell rings!

"Hurry you guys! We're gonna be late and our old mama's gonna bite our heads off if we are!"

"Y-yeah! Hurry up Butch!"

"Let me tie my hair dammit!"

Deciding to leave them behind, I crashed through our door..9th one this month. We still lived under the old rundown thing that needed remodeling..or so they thought. The boys NEVER really did stay at the home. Apparently Mojo had stolen an apartment in a building with 4 bedrooms. He claimed that 'he couldn't focus his evil genius mind' with the boys around wrecking his house. The apartment was alright, pretty cozy looking since our stuff were scattered around. The extra bedroom was probably never used, so we used it as our closet. We never had much clothes to begin with, but Mojo did, all of the same things. We always took one of them and burned it for the fun of it to see if Mojo noticed one missing, which, he never did.

My brothers eventually caught up with me in the blue sky, bickering about how Brick took one of Butch's hairtie or whatever. I really don't want to be involved with them in the morning, but I always turn into a devil once I get the spirit too.

Something suddenly flew to my head.

"OI! BRICK! Don't throw a spitball at me with that stupid girly straw of yours!"

"Hahahhaaa! You're too quiet!!"

A sock suddenly came flying at me, but I dodged it-both when it came and came back.

"You're no fun."

"Well I'd like to see you laugh when I throw a smelly sock at you, Butch."

"Shut up."

I had a nagging feeling in the back of my mind somewhere, not a good one, but not a bad one either. Tiring. Can't I just relax at home and play my video games? I want to finish my Kingdom Hearts II! Oh well. Asides from that-I wonder how people will react to us. Will they remember the RowdyRuff Boys? Or have we been forgotten into the past from years ago? Nonetheless, I could see our school up ahead. A big white building, big whoop. The late bell sounded off loud and clear, seeing as I have developde supersonic hearing and the abiloty to create supersonic sounds over the years.

"Crap."

"Oh well. We're newer students, we're gonna be introduced in front of the class anyways, so it doesn't matter."

So we arrived-through the windows. We saw security guards at the door and did not feel like discussing anything. Anyways, we're standing in front of the door, and we can hear the teacher speak.

"We have three new students here today, they have never been here before, so be nice to them."

_"Oh please."_

I watched as Brick walked up, and pushed open the silver door.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1.**

Oh geez. This sure took a while.

Next chapter will come awfully soon, so await the next chapter and review yeahh?

Please and thank you.

bows and walks off while eating a pocky stick


End file.
